


Holiday Special

by Eastling (Annwyd)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Holidays, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annwyd/pseuds/Eastling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A robot fulfills an old promise to a ghost, in a way both flashy and small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holiday Special

In the human world, there is a concept called a "holiday."

They find out about this from a peeling poster in the garbage. The distorted scene on it reminds them of Snowdin Town, where it's a bit chilly for ghosts anyway, but there's a warmth to it all the same.

"We'll celebrate one of these together someday, Blooky—won't it be marvelous?"

"Celebrate..." The world is strange on Napstablook's insubstantial tongue. Does it have to do with selling things? They aren't much of a merchant. Nobody would buy their products; hawking wares requires an intimidating enthusiasm.

"That's right. We'll _dance_. That's what celebration is!"

"Oh..." Napstablook isn't sure they can dance. They think you probably need feet for that. They'd like to try, though. If it would make someone happy. It would be a small, nice thing to do.

Later, sometimes, they think about dancing in the snow with lights all around.

* * *

"Welcome to Mettaton's Hall-of-Days Special, darlings! We have a veeeeeeery special set of episodes for all our wonderful viewers this week! It's a ha-ha-holiday, so every day as we advance down this hall we'll celebrate and you can all laugh together with me! Darlings, I'm sure you'll find my laughter infectious. Soon, you'll all be holidaying yourself as well!"

Static crackles like winter snow at the edges of the screen. Is that part of the holiday too? Napstablook would like to ask. But they're a world away from the robot on the screen. Still, it's nice that he remembered. It's nice to know the time they found that poster still exists in Mettaton's mind, a small chain binding them together.

* * *

"Have you all enjoyed my Hall-of-Days Special, darlings? Of course you have, because I'm your favorite star!"

The static still crackles at the edges of the screen. Napstablook wonders if they need a new television. It's hard to find televisions in the garbage.

"It's time for the last door in our hall, the final holiday! Are you ready for it?"

Napstablook is always ready for it, or at least so they think.

"Let's open it up and see—!"

They aren't ready at all for the door to their house to swing open, revealing Mettaton on the other side, bedecked with tinsel. It glitters, throwing little sparkles of light into the air that look just like static.

"Oh..." Napstablook tries to think what to say. They'll probably ruin everything when they speak. Still, they have to say something. They have to try. "Hi...it's nice to see you..."

"We're here!" The tinsel sparkles. Mettaton sparkles more in his own way. "Blooky, let's dance!"


End file.
